Not Your Birthday
by Last-Black
Summary: <html><head></head>Total Boredom influenced Fanfic. The Sons of Ipswich were confused as a boy band in high school. And Dean Winchester does have random moments. Involving a tied up Nicky and a group of boys who believe they can sing.</html>


**You know that moment where you are bored and have a song stuck in your head. This is the end result. Warning there are a few spoilers for Home in this but not big ones. **

**Song: Not your birthday**

**Artist: All Star Weekend**

**Tyler - Singing**

**Reid - Guitar**

**Pogue - Bass**

**Caleb -Drums**

**Special appearance by Dean Winchester -Rapping with his sister!**

**Like I said, boredom was a factor as well as imagining these guys singing a disney band's song. **

Victoria looked around the bar, Cassie was grasping her hand. Charlotte held Collin in her arms. Hayley had Preston in hers. Ali looked at the other girls

"Where are they?" She asked. "I am not up to dealing with their crap." She had her arms folded over her chest. Her small baby bump was revealed due to the tight and short dress she wore. Victoria shrugged and went to sit down. Reid appeared on the stage.

"Oh they are not doing what I think they are doing?" Charlotte started laughing.

"What are they doing?" Hayley asked. Victoria laughed taking Collin from Charlotte.

"You'll see." The girl said. She carried Collin and Cassie out towards the dance floor. Tyler appeared at the mic. Reid was on guitar, Caleb on drums, and Pogue on bass. Charlotte smirked at the other girls.

"They were also thought to be a boy band in high school." She said. The two girls beside her rolled their eyes. Tyler started singing.

_Every Clock is ticking faster_  
><em>Taking trips around the sun<em>  
><em>Another year, another chapter<em>  
><em>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<em>  
><em>Drop your calls, lose your keys<em>  
><em>Until the drinks are gone<em>  
><em>Get yourself out your seat<em>  
><em>oh oh<em>  
><em>Quit your bitchin' move your feet<em>  
><em>Until the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born<em>  
><em>This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday<em>  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>

Collin giggled as Victoria lifted him onto the stage and he ran to his father. Caleb set him in his lap and Collin started beating on the drums. Hayley looked down at Preston whose eyes were huge. He started to clap. Charlotte and Victoria started dancing like they had freshmen year including Cassie as they took her hands so she could dance with her aunt. Hayley and Ali finally joined in. Preston was laughing as the two danced. The girls were all singing with the boys as they sang the chorus.

_oh o oh_  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>Like its not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>Like its not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>  
><em>Take a sip of the high life<em>  
><em>Chase it down until you fall<em>  
><em>Three hundred sixty five nights<em>  
><em>Why just one if we can have them all<em>  
><em>Drop your calls, lose your keys<em>  
><em>Before the drinks are gone<em>  
><em>Get yourself out your seat<em>  
><em>oh oh<em>  
><em>Clap your hands, move your feet<em>  
><em>Until the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born<em>  
><em>This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday<em>  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>

Collin toddled back to his mother as the boys started to get too loud for him to be on stage. Charlotte set her son on the ground. She and Victoria held his hands along with Cassie's. Collin took Cassie's hand to hold. The two toddlers started dancing in between their aunt and their mother. The whole bar was up and dancing by now.

_Party like its not, Party like its not,_  
><em>Like its not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not,<em>  
><em>Like its not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like its not. party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>

Tyler pointed at Victoria to get her up on the stage to do the rapping that the two of them came up with. Cassie clapped as her aunt climbed onto the stage. Charlotte took a hand from each toddler. Someone else joined in singing. Dean Winchester appeared on the stage. Sam Winchester laughing so hard he was falling out of his chair.

_Ok lets lose control_  
><em>I wanna see everybody on the floor<em>  
><em>Well go and send your invitations<em>  
><em>Do it now cuz time is wasting<em>  
><em>Life is tough so fill them cups<em>  
><em>One like to live, so live it up<em>  
><em>Drinks go up, drink em' down<em>  
><em>Turn it up, wake up the town<em>  
><em>Ok, Check it out, heres the plan<em>  
><em>We gonna dance till we can not stand<em>  
><em>Move your feet to every beat<em>  
><em>O Crap, bring it back, put it on repeat<em>  
><em>We are going to party till the break of dawn<em>  
><em>I don't even know how i'm getting home<em>  
><em>Its alright its ok<em>  
><em>Its not even my birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>Like its not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>

Cassie was once again in her aunt's arms as the song began to end. The bar was jumping as Tyler started jumping on the stage. Cassie went into Tyler's arms and clung onto him. He turned the mic outward to dance onstage with his future niece. Reid was laughing and slowly losing tune which was drowned out by the crowd. Tyler took over the mic again. Cassie was still in his arms. Ali had loosened up.

_This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday_  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>This song's for anyone who is having the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>  
><em>(Like its not your birthday)<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>(Like its not your birthday)<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>

Caleb started singing back up. Reid and Pogue joined him. Victoria pulled Collin back up onto the stage. Dean was actually singing along with the boys, arm thrown over Tyler.

_oh o oh_  
><em>(Like its not your birthday)<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>(Like its not your birthday)<em>  
><em>Party like its not, party like its not<em>  
><em>oh o oh<em>

Tyler ended the song with a smirk.

"Hope we just made everyone's day." He said as Nicky appeared with a baseball bat.

"Alright if the sons do NOT get off the stage…!" He threatened. The four boys started laughing and ran. Dean raised his hands in surrender at the guy with the bat. Nicky turned to Dean. "You are lucky you can actually somewhat sing. And how did you manage to tie me up?" The Winchesters all burst into laughter.


End file.
